


Callum meets a stranger at a pub

by Eastenderssfan



Category: EastEnders (TV)
Genre: Ben Mitchell - Freeform, Blowjobs, Callum Highway, Denial, Fluff, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Orgasm, Smut, Strangers, ballum - Freeform, ben x callum, blowjob, cum, handjob, handjobs, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 07:22:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eastenderssfan/pseuds/Eastenderssfan
Summary: Callums had a long day at work decides to have a drink in the local pub before going home.
Relationships: Callum "Halfway" Highway/Ben Mitchell
Kudos: 22





	Callum meets a stranger at a pub

It was about 10pm when Callum finally finished up at work, working well over the time he was supposed to leave, about 2 hours late actually. He locked up and decided he needed something to release some of his stress, he made his way to the local pub not far from his work.

Sitting at the bar he ordered a pint, not being much of a drinker it was about an half hour later the pint was still mostly full when a short dark haired man walked in settling at the other end of the bar, he didn’t order but the bartender knew what he wanted. Callum thought just how gorgeous this man was his eyes were so inviting but his body language was telling anybody around him to back off. He didn’t realise he was sat staring until the man got up off his chair making his way to Callum. He quickly looked the other way bringing his pint to his mouth hoping the man wasn’t actually approaching him he didn’t want any trouble.

The man did in fact sit on the chair next to Callum silent for a minute running his eyes over his body, Callum was very clearly blushing now, he cleared his throat about to tell the man he didn’t mean to stare he was in a world of his own but before he could get the words out the man put his mouth to his ear very clearly saying “wanna come back to mine” Callum was startled he’s not gay, he’s never been with a man but why was he sat taking in this mans beauty if he’s not gay?

The man then put his hand on Callums thigh softly squeezing it, without thinking it through Callum nodded. His hand was taken by the man and he was led out the pub. When they got outside the man let go of his hand walking quickly infront of him, Callum just followed not sure what exactly was happening, they didn’t speak for the whole journey but it was quick only about 5 minutes anyway.

They reached the house and Ben went straight up the stairs to his room, Callum following quickly behind. Callum only stepped into the bedroom when he was abruptly pushed back into the door with Bens hot body firm against him, their lips crashing together and Bens hands pulling up his shirt. “I’m not gay” Callum breathed out inbetween kisses, Ben pulled back running his eyes over Callums face to see what he was feeling. He tilted his head to the side “what?” is all he could think to say back. “I’ve never been with a man” Callum says shyly ducking his head down. Ben moves closer again lifting Callums head up by putting his hand under his chin “but you want to?” He says with the most beautiful look on his face. Callum knows he wants more from this man. “Yes” Callum sighs, Ben kisses his lips once more while taking his hand leading him to the bed. Callum lies in the middle of the bed with his head on the pillows, Ben begins to get undressed with Callums eyes running over his whole body. He takes everything off standing completely naked with a very hard cock. Callum swallows down the saliva that has built up in his mouth, wow this man is breathtaking. Ben gets up onto the bed legs either side of Callums, he presses Callums cock through his trousers receiving a low moan in response. He smiles at him before launching at his face, kissing him passionately pushing his tongue to his lips so he can explore his mouth, they kiss for a while both bodies getting hot and bothered, Callums hands running through Bens hair tugging it slightly. Bens mouth makes its way to his jaw, along his ear and down to his neck, sucking and biting at it enjoying the moans coming from Callum. Ben pulls back off him “what do you want?” Ben questions “I don’t know I’m not sure” “okay it’s your first time I know you're uncertain so we won’t go all the way okay?” “Okay” Callum nods in response. Ben begins to undo the buttons on Callums shirt before Callum helps and slides it onto the floor, Ben is taken back by how toned he is wow a gorgeous face and a gorgeous body to match, he got lucky tonight. He begins to kiss the top of Callum’s chest running a line down to his stomach but coming back up to lick and suck at his nipples, Callum winces with the shock but enjoys it at the same time.

Ben finally makes it down to his crotch undoing his belt and unbuttoning his pants, he hovers over Callum now only in his boxers, searching his body with his eyes, he grabs Callums hard cock in his boxers while looking up at him asking for permission, “yes” Callum quietly lets out. He pulls down his boxers throwing them on the floor, his eyes widening and his mouth becoming moist, Callum is massive he doesn’t think he’s ever seen a cock this big. “Wow” he breathes licking his lips straight after. “Is it is it okay?” Callum quizzes. “Okay? It’s fucking beautiful” Ben blurts back. 

Callum throws his head back down on the pillows letting Ben get to work, first he holds his cock firmly in his hand slowly working it up and down occasionally running his thumb over the slit making Callum jerk, he wants to make this good it is Callums first time. He lays himself flat on his stomach inbetween Callums legs slowly licking at his balls which Callums lets out a “fuck” to, Ben grins to himself. He finally lets his warm mouth touch the tip of his cock, pushing his tongue out to swirl around the slit, “fuck I” Callums hips thrust under him. Ben chuckles a bit knowing just how much Callum wants him right now, he takes his cock fully in his mouth well the most he can get in, gagging slightly but not pulling back. He begins to suck, Callums hand comes down to his head running his fingers through his hair spurring him on. He picks up the pace head going up and down after a couple of minutes Callum pulls at his hair and near enough shouts “I’m gonna” but before he can finish the sentence he’s coming straight down Bens throat, Ben keeps sucking every last bit of cum out of his cock before pulling away pushing the excess from his mouth onto his tongue and swallowing it all down. He looks back to Callum who’s head is still back on the pillows his eyes clenched shut. 

Bens rock hard with precum leaking from his cock he takes himself in his hand and begins to pump, staring at Callums body and face it’s enough to help him finish himself, Callums eyes finally open looking at Ben he sees him staring back at him wanking his own cock, before Callum can react Ben is letting out a loud moan while cumming all over his hand and some on Callums leg. Ben shifts himself lazily up next to Callum sighing as his head hits the pillow. They’re silent for about 10 minutes just the noise of their breathing filling the room, finally Callum turns to Ben “wow that was amazing” he says with a beaming smile. “Yeah well I am amazing in bed” Ben chuckles back. “I I’m sorry I didn’t help you, you should of said” Callum says now embarrassed. “Don’t worry about it the sight of you was enough for me, plus it was your first time wanted you to enjoy it not take care of me” Ben smiles sweetly. They fall into silence again for a few minutes until Ben breaks it “you staying the night?” “Erm I don’t have to I can go” “no don’t be silly you can stay I like a cuddle anyway” Ben says lifting the quilt from underneath him, Callum lifts up so he can get it from his side too. they’re both under the warmth of the quilt now, Ben moves over to Callum laying his head on his chest and arm around his waist. Theres an urge inside Callum to ask what his name is because they never did exchange that information but he doesn’t want to ruin the moment so he lets sleep take over him sighing contently that this is his first step to being an openly gay man.


End file.
